Man - Bat (DC Animated Universe)
Batman : The Animated Series On Leather Wings '''When a mysterious creature starts stealing from several chemical plants the police (with the exception of Commissioner Gordon) start a massive man hunt for the Dark Knight. While investigating the sceen of the crime Batman finds a hair and a recording with a strange animal sound on it. The next day Bruce Wayne takes the hair to the Gotham Zoo to be studied by Dr. Kirk Langstrom his wife Francine and his father in law Dr. March. Bruce believed Dr. March was the real bat creature because he appeared to like bats more than people. Later when Dr. March gives Bruce the news that the hair he found was from a comon brown bat and the sound was from brow bats and starlings Bruce knows that hes lying because he already checked the sound on his Bat Computer. Later that night Batman goes to the Zoo to comfront Dr. Merch but finds Kirk Langstrom there instead. Batman then realizes the real chemicle theif was not Dr. Merch but Kirk Langstron. Kirk Langstrom then begins to turn into a giant bat creature called Man-Bat. As he flies off Batman latches onto his leg with his graple and he goes flying through the sky with Man-Bat. The police then see Man-Bat and Batman together and realise that Batman is innocent and the creature is who they were after. Batman then covers Man-Bats eyes so he couldn't see and it flys into a wall knocking it out. Batman thentakes Man-Bat to the Batcave and cures Langstrom. In the end Kirk is returned to his wife. '''Tyger, Tyger '''When Catwoman is abducted from the Gotham Zoo Batman investigates and finds a tranquilizer dart. Wanting to get more clues Batman takes the dart to Kirk Langstrom. After studying it he identifies the chemical as T-99 a compound used in splicing. Langstrom then tells Batman that the man who created T-99 was a man named Dr. Emil Dorian and that he now lives on a secluded island. Batman then heads there to save Catwoman. '''Terror In The Sky When a giant bat starts to terrorize Gotham Batman believes Kirk Langstrom has become the Man-Bat again. When Batman goes to his lab Batman takes a DNA sample from him. Francine makes it clear that she can' go through that again and leaves Kirk. After the DNA test is complete it is revealed that that the Man - Bat formula is out of Kirks system and that theres a new bat creature. It is later revealed that the bat creature is Francine Langstrome and that her transformation was accidently caused by her father Dr. March who was secretly carrying on with the Man - Bat experiments. Francine was ready to leave Gotham City and boarded a plane. Kirk was also onboard and told Francine that Batman can prove hes not the Man-Bat. Francine then starts to fell sick and goes to the restroom. She then starts to turn into the Bat Creature. After a fight on the Gotham Bridge Batman shoots che Bat Creature with a dart that injects her with the cure and she becomes normal again. Then as Francine is about to fall off the bridge Kirk saves her. Kirk then vows to never let her go. The New Batman Adventures Chemistry Kirk Langstrom makes a brief cameo along with Francine in this episode during Bruce Wayne and Susan Maguire's wedding. '''Justice League Unlimited Doomsday Sanction '''Although never seen on screen Kirk Langstrom is mentioned by Professor Milo which implies that he works for Cadmus. Milo says that Kirks research has proven useful to his experiments splicing together human and animal DNA. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Justice League Unlimited Category:DC Animated Universe